Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1. One night, in the clubhouse, Princess Yuna and her friends are hanging out. Pincess Yuna: It sure is a peaceful night. Dipper Pines: It sure is, Yuna. Willow Apple: watcha' gals lookin' at? Princess Yuna: (reading Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Hey guys look, It shows all kinds of Monsters! The Journals shows Werebears, Wereboars, Werecats, Werecows, Werecars and Werewolves. Nyx: (looked at Journal 13) Are those Werewolves and Werecats? They give me nightmares just thinking about them. Snowdrop: They sound scary. Connie: Very scary. Scrappy-Doo: I'm not that scared. Princess Flurry Heart: I tried not to be. Princess Yuna: Ford wrote them for a reason, The monsters he wrote about are meant to be scary. Train: I'll say. Doogal: What do you think, Cheetor? Cheetor: Big deal, We Maximals are fearless. Princess Twila: I should think so too. Wheelie: Yeah. Pound Cake: If Werewolves and Werecats were real, Dipper, Mabel, Pumpkin Cake and I'd be really scared. Pumpkin Cake: You said it, Bro. Dipper Pines: Mabel and I've faced many monsters before. Mabel Pines: It was back at Gravity Falls. Dipper Pines: We all get scared sometimes. Doogal: I tried not to be scared of anything. Mater: I don't know why, But I got a fear of the Ghost Light. Lightning McQueen: Guido and I pulled that prank off. Finn McMissile: Alright, Everyone. It's time we head straight home and off to bed. Ready for your ride home, Princess? Princess Yuna: I'm more then ready, Finn. Fillmore: Fillies will be Fillies, Man. Kids will always be ready for bed. Sarge: I'm surrounded by Hippies. Nyx wasn't too sure if monsters were real or not. The next day, Nyx was researched on Werewolves. Nyx: I hope there aren't any Werewolves in Equestria. Gator: Hello, Nyx. Nyx: Ahh! (shocked) Gator: Sorry, Did I scare you? Nyx: That's okay. Gator: Are you alright? You look a little frighten. Nyx: A little. I just couldn't stop thinking about Werewolves or Werecats. Gator: Werewolves and werecats? Nyx: Yes, Since Yuna and I read about it in the Book of all Monsters. Gator: You've got to be careful what you're up against, Nyx, It's okay to be scared, But that doesn't mean it'll be too late to be brave. Nyx: You're very brave, Gator. Gator: Yes, I was scared too back then. In the flashback, It shows clips from Tale of the Brave. Gator: (narrating) I used to work on the high mountains. That's why it all happened. I was afraid of heights until one day, My driver told me to be brave. The flashback ends as it's back to reality. Gator: You see, Nyx. Being brave is only after being afraid. Nyx: Thanks for the advice, Gator, I feel much better already. Gator: That's good, Well, I'd better get back to work, I'll see you later. Goodbye, Nyx. Nyx: Bye, Gator. Later that day, They met with some old friends and others from Gravity Falls. Princess Yuna: Hey, guys. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, everyone! Look! It's Princess Yuna! Everyone was glad to see them. Buzz: Boomsticks! Long time no see, You two. Flynn: So, How're you two and your little friends doing? Dusty Crophopper: We heard about Werewolves and Werecats. Patrick Star: That sounds scary, But guess what, Guys, You're not going to believe this. Squidward Tentacles: We heard great stories about the hidden treasure in a place called Full Moon Island. Spyro: How would you guys like to join us on a quest? Princess Yuna: Sounds good to me. Sparx: Guys, Looks like the Quest for the Treasure of Full Moon Island has begun. Dusty Crophopper: Alright, Guys, Let's pack our bags, We're going to Full Moon Island. Everyone and Everypony cheered as they prepare to leave. Captain Smek: Wait a minute! Where is anybody else? Oh: Here they come now! Prince Edmond: Hey, Guys! Stary: (on Train) Sorry we're late. Train: Had a wrong turn. So, We're we going? Princess Yuna: To Full Moon Island. Bud Gleeful: Then Let's start packing. Priscilla Northwest: Well, What've we got to loose? Ford Pine: You're up for it, Doogal? Doogal: Darn right, Ford. Later at the docks, They've waited for th S.S. Full Moon. Salty: We wish you best of luck on your quest, Me Hearties. Porter: Watch out for Werewolves and Werecats. Nyx: (gulps) Porter: Oh, Sorry, Nyx. Nyx: It's okay, Porter, Thanks, Salty. Salty: Anytime, Lassie. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is gonna be great, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: It sure will be, Me boy. Plankton: I wonder if the S.S. Full Moon is going to be here soon. A female voice: No need for waiting for it. Plankton: Who said that? Lena Dupree: I did, Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, I work as a chef for my employer, Miss Lenoir, She lives in Full Moon Island not far from here. Princess Yuna: Who are you? Lena Dupree: My name is Lena, Lena Dupree. Princess Yuna: Pleased to meet you. I'm Princess Yuna and these are all of my friends I'm sure you've heard about. Lena Dupree: Charmed. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Lena, You don't suppose that there are Werewolves or Werecats on the Island guarding the hidden treasure, Do you? Lena Dupree: Why yes, As a matter a of fact I do, The whole thing is real, Of course if you're too scared to go. Sandy Cheeks: Scared, We ain't scared. Lena Dupree: If you wanna check it out, You're welcome to come by, I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping. Train: This should be good. Brian: Oh yeah. Oh: What're we waiting for? Skipper: Kolwalski, Status Report. Kolwalski: There has been some strange disappearance on Full Moon Island. Skipper: Well, Looks like it's gonna be one dangerous mission. Princess Yuna: Zeng, Would you tell Captain Stubbs to cancel the ride on the S.S. Full Moon for the time being? Zeng: I'm on it, Pincess Yuna. (flies off to tell Captain Stubbs) Later, They reached the ferry dock. Jacques: Ho, Ho, Miss Lena. I see you brought you some company, eh? Lena Dupree: Yes, Jacques, Princess Yuna and all her friends and family came along way to find the hidden treasure in Full Moon Island. Jacques: (chuckles) Well, If they're here to find treasure, They've come to the right place, Peoples set one foot on that Island and they don't never come out. Twilight Sparkle: Well, We notice. Flash Sentry: It'll be fun going on the Ferry since our Honeymoon. Twilight Sparkle: (laughs) Oh, Flash. As the Ferry takes off. Jacques: Ladies first! Pound Cake: Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Pumpkin Cake: We'll send you a postcard when we get to Full Moon Island! Mr. Carrot Cake: Good luck you two! Mrs. Cup Cake: And be careful! Princess Yuna: I'm so excited, Mama, This is going to be the best treasure hunt ever. Princess Luna: Yes, I'm sure you and your friends will have a very great time while we settle ourselves in, (to Isamu) Isn't that right, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (laughs) The crowd waves goodbye to Yuna and Company. Princess Yuna: Bye, Everyone! Bye, Everypony! On their way to Full Moon Island. Princess Luna: Isn't this going to be wonderful, Hiro? Hiro: Yes, Luna, A special opportunity for Yuna to accomplish. Tigatron: Hmm, It could be even more dangerous getting lost in the sea. Jacques: Well, Way back in the 1700's, People who became monsters use this island to hide from the law and only a fool would come and look up around here. Flain: And does Werewolves and Werecats count? Jacques: Could be yeah, Son, They're most deadliest ones in here. Patrick Star: No way! Then Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake saw Big Mona. Pound Cake: Wow, Look at that Catfish! Pumpkin Cake: That is the most biggest Catfish ever. Jacques: He he, That's probably Big Mona, Ain't nobody never been able to catch her. Big Mona squarts Manny. Manny the Mammoth: Hey! Pumpkin Cake: (laughs) Looks like that's one big Catfish who doesn't like Mammoths, Huh Manny? Manny the Mammoth: Ha ha, Very funny. Peaches: (chuckles) Pound Cake: Good one, Sis. Suddenly, Pumpkin Cake got too close to Big Mona. Pumpkin Cake: (lossing balance) Pound Cake: Hang on, Pumpkin Cake, I got ya! The Cake twins went overboard. Pound Cake: Help, We can't swim! Pumpkin Cake: Get us out of here! Then they were shocked when the Alligators are coming after them. Sid: We gotta help them! Diego: Hang on! Shira: Jacques, Turn that ship around! Jacques: (turning the ship) I'm trying, Cher, But she don't turn in no time! Crash: Oh great! Eddie: Now What!? Manny the Mammoth: Sid, The Life Preserver! Sid: (throws life preserver but the gators ate it) Sid: Oops. Fluttershy: Don't worry, I'm coming! Just as the alligators coming into the cake twins. Fluttershy: (staring at the alligators) You mean things! Leave them alone, They've done nothing to you! So the alligators backed off. Pound Cake: Alright, Fluttershy. Olaf: Way to go. And then, Who helped Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake on board another boat. Gromit: (Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake on board) Wallace: Nice rescue, Gromit (pats Gromit) Job well done, Lad! Hmm, Hmm. Pound Cake: Isn't that Wallace and Gromit? Pumpkin Cake: Yeah, And There's Fluffles and Shaun. Shaun: (bleating) Nyx: Hi, Wallace! Hi, Gromit! Hi, Fluffles! Hi, Shaun! Jacques: (chuckles) Friends of yours, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Wallace was our school teacher and our good friend. Discord: We're just taking our vacation to Full Moon Island and we're also on a mission to find a hidden treasure. Why don't you guys join us? Wallace: Count us in, We just packed us some Crackers and.... Shaun: (eating the cheese) Wallace: GET OFF MY CHEESE!!! GET OFF! GROMIT!? GROMIT! Gromit: (just reading his newspaper) Wallace: GO FOR HIM! GROMIT! Come on, Shaun, I've been saving my cheese for the road! Shaun: (swallows up and bleats) Soon, They've reached Full Moon Island. Jacques: Full Moon Island, Dead ahead! Ishani: Wow! Princess Flurry Heart: Cool! Princess Skyla: We made it. Nimbly: Full Moon Island. The one place where we can find the treasure. Jacques: And Miss Lena, You give my Bestow to Miss Lenoir, You hear, Chere? Lena Dupree: I'll do that Jacques, Thanks! Dusty Crophopper: So, Lena, Which way is your employer's house? Lena Dupree: Only a about a few minutes from here. Princess Yuna: Lead the way, Lena. Later, They've reached the haunted house. Sid: I'm scared. Golden Apple: It'll be okay, Sid, We'll be fine. Lena Dupree: Wait here, I'll go and speak to Miss Lenoir first. Princess Skyla: Okay, Lena. Thunder Spectrum: Let's hope there won't be any Werewolves out here. Sunbeam: Thunder, You're scaring me. Thunder Spectrum: Calm down, Sunbeam, I was just kidding. Then a dark figure came out of the front door. SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Thunder Spectrum: It's a witch! SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Brooke: Calm down, Guys, There's no need to be scared, Look. Lena Dupree: That's them, Miss Lenoir. Simone Lenoir: Welcome, I've been expecting you, And one of you must be Princess Yuna, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna's Daughter and Princess Celestia's Niece, Lena has told me all about you. Princess Yuna: Pleasure's all mine, Miss Lenoir. Simone Lenoir: You may call me Simone, Yuna, Would you and all of your friends like to come in for the tour? Princess Yuna: Yes please, Simone. Dusty Crophopper: That'll be great. Lightning McQueen: I'll say. Yuna was getting concern about Simone's hospitality. Later, Inside the house, . Vanellope von Schweetz: Never seen anything like it. Gypsy: So, How old is this house? Simone Lenoir: It has been in my family for generations, It is an old house with restless spirits and Monsters that never sleeps. Princess Flurry Heart: (looks at the cabin outside the window) Who's home is that over there? Simone Lenoir: It belongs to an old friend of mine, Lawrence Talbot. Lena Dupree: He's not use to any visitors and he doesn't want to be disturbed. Princess Skyla: May we go take a look, Miss Lenoir? Simone Lenoir: It is Simone, Skyla. And you have my permission to go. Flurry Heart and Skyla felt pleased. Simone Lenoir: But, You'll need someone to go with you. Twilight Sparkle: I'll go with you two. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, Aunt Twilight. Simone Lenoir: And one more thing, Try not to disturb Lawrence Talbot, He is very anxious. As Twilight and Skyla approaches the Cabin, . Twilight Sparkle: (knocks on the door and cabin looks empty) Guess no one's home. Princess Skyla: We'll check it out. Twilight Sparkle: Skyla, Flurry Heart, Wait. They looked around the cabin and all kinds of items and the Werewolf Cane. Princess Flurry Heart: A Werewolf Cane, Just like in our Journal. Princess Skyla: Wow! Lawrence Talbot: What are you doing here!? Princess Skyla: (shocked) Lawrence Talbot: What are your names? Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle and these are my nieces, Flurry Heart and Skyla. Lawrence Talbot: And why have you come? Princess Skyla: We didn't mean to trespass your home. Princess Flurry Heart: We just wanted to take a look at it. Lawrence Talbot: You girls look a little parched, Can I offer you a drink? Princess Skyla: Yes please. After their talk during their drink. Lawrence Talbot: Twilight, I am thrilled to meet you and your nieces, I hope we'll meet again. Twilight Sparkle: Same here, Mr. Talbot. Lawrence Talbot: Make sure you give my regards to Simone and Lena. Twilight Sparkle: We will. Lawrence Talbot: Have a good afternoon. Meanwhile with Yuna and her friends. Snotlout: What's keeping them. Fishlegs: They will be here in any minute, Right? Train: There thay are now. Princess Cadance: Hi, Skyla. Hi, Flurry Heart. Princess Flury Heart: Hi, Mom, We got to meet Lawrence Talbot. Princess Cadance: Was he nice? Princess Skyla: Uh-Huh. Princess Cadance: That's very brave of you two and your Aunt Twilight. Princess Skyla: Thanks, Mommy. 12: Skyla, Your friends wanted to see you. Princess Skyla: Okay, 12. So, Yuna and her friends were having a discussion. Mater: Yeah, Are you sure about this? Princess Yuna: I'm sure, But I'm really concern about finding the treasure, It's not going to be easy, But we need to work together to find it. Luigi: No kidding, What about Lawrence Talbot. Guido: Forse ha qualcosa a che fare con quel ragazzo. (Translation: "Maybe it has something to do with that guy.") Doogal: Skyla told us about how he offered them a drink. Ermintrude: I agree, Doogal. So, What's you're plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: What do you think, Flurry Heart? Princess Flurry Heart: Let's investigate around the island for any danger ahead. Princess Yuna: Perfect idea. Later, Everyone was enjoying dinner. Lena Dupree: Dinner! Pound Cake: Coming! Pumpkin Cake: We've just got our Cinnamon Rolls ready for Dessert. Princess Twila: I like your Dining Room, Simone. Simone Lenoir: Thank you, Twila. After dinner later. Princess Yuna: Mind if we investigate around the island, Simone? Simone Lenoir: No, Of course not, As long as you stay close to the house, It is very dangerous going out at night. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, We'll be careful. Lena Dupree: Good luck, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Lena. Before investigating around the island, Luna came to speak to Snowdrop. Princess Luna: Have I told you about the plunderseeds, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Can you tell me about it again, Luna? Princess Luna: Of course. The flashback begins. Discord: Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'? Princess Celestia: (gasp) Play time is over for you, Discord. Discord: Oh, I doubt that. (munching) Hungry? Suit yourselves. Oh! What have you got there? Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. Princess Luna: With them, we shall defeat you. Discord: (laughing) You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face. So intense. So sure of yourselves. (laughing) Hilarious! Princess Luna: (narrating) Before Celestia and I defeated Discord, We had to remove the Elements of Harmony for safe keeping to defeat evil. We view The Tree of Harmony. Princess Luna: (narrating) We had to be sure they won't fall into the wrong hands or hooves. Princess Luna: Are you sure? Princess Celestia: We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here. The flashback ends, And back to reality. Princess Luna: And that's before Twilight and her friends destroys the Plunder Vines. Snowdrop: Amazing. Princess Luna: Yuna, Make sure you look after Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: Yes Mama, Don't worry, We'll be back soon. Prince Isamu: (fussing over Yuna) Princess Luna: It's okay, Isamu. They've be back soon. Yuna and her friends got their Journals in their saddlebags. Later, The investigating begins. Princess Yuna: Alright, Guys, Keep your eyes open for any monsters and for any treasure. Iago: Gotcha, Yuna. Let's hope we don't run into any monsters. Redfeather: I hope not. Gideon Gleeful: The Journals are safe in good hands and hooves. With Dipper, Mabel, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, They've discovered the Ferry. Pound Cake: Guys, Look! Dipper Pines: Hi, Jacques, Great to see you again. The Cake and Pines Twins were waving at him. Jacques: Great to see y'all. (suddenly transforms into a Werecat) Pumpkin Cake: What the Hey!? Mabel Pines: Jacques is a Werecat! Dipper Pines: It can't be! Jacques: Give me the Journals! Pound Cake: Bye! The Cake and Pines Twins zipped away from Jacques. Meanwhile with Yuna and the others, They heard a scream. Mabel Pines: Guys! Pound Cake: Run! Princess Yuna: What's going on? Pumpkin Cake: Jacques is a Werecat! He wants the Journals! Run for your lives! Dragonsly: A Werecat!? Pound Cake: RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!! Pumpkin Cake: He's after the Journals! Game Player and Game Facer: RUN AWAY!!!! Adam: Let's get out of here! Cullen: HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Kyle: Keep running!!! Princess Skyla: I think we lost him. Princess Twila: For now at least. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's split up and run while we still can. The Journals were glowing as a warning. Meanwhile with Nyx, She got separated. Nyx: I'm scared. Gator: (in Nyx's mind) Being brave is after being afraid. Nyx: I know what you mean, Gator. Jacques: (growls) Goin' somewhere? I want that Journal! Nyx: AHH. Jacques: (grabs Nyx) What's the matter, Cher, Cat got you're tongue? Lawrence Talbot: (in his Werewolf form and grabs Jacques and throws him away from Nyx and takes her away) Nyx was horrified while being carried away. Later, With Yuna, Her friends and their guardians together again in Lawrence's Cabin. Princess Yuna: I hope Nyx is okay. Prince Edmond: Look! Lawrence Talbot: (brought Nyx) Nyx: What do you want with us? Lawrence Talbot: (transform himself into human) Princess Skyla: Is that........? Princess Yuna: Lawrence Talbot! Princess Flurry Heart: No way! To Be Continued Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225